Lazy Sundays And Ice Cream
by The-Windflower-Fairy
Summary: A short Yuffentine that doesn't really make sense. Yuffie want's ice cream, and so she MUST have it. But once she get's a bowlfull, she realises it's an unusual shape, and instantly begins to panic. Who knew Yuffie could read ice cream?


**Hey! So, one day I was sat watching Glee and eating neapolitan ice cream, and I noticed my ice cream was a weird shape...you know, as far as ice cream goes. And I thought, 'Yuffie would think this was a sign from Leviathan or something, and she'd get all excited and blow it out of proportion.' So that's how I came up with this. Hope you enjoy it, even if it's kinda cheesy...**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. And even if Square wanted to sue me, I have no money to give them anyway. I'm officially broke. Aren't we all?**

* * *

Yuffie lay curled up on the sofa, with her oversized brown teddy bear pressed to her chest and stomach (she had affectionately named this teddy bear 'Dave'). He was one of those stuffed animals you could stick in the microwave for about a minute, and would heat up and emit a relaxing scent of lavender. Yuffie burrowed her nose into his soft fur, breathing deeply, and continued to watch Glee_. _Yes, it was a _little _cheesy, but it was still a good T.V programme. Yuffie enjoyed all the singing and dancing.

The little ninja hugged Dave the teddy bear closer and sighed in contentment. Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Marlene were all out at the cinema. The bar closed early on Sundays and the WRO didn't need her services today, so she had no work to do. You know those days? Slow moving, blissful days when you have nothing to do. No places to go, no people to see. You've done everything you had to do, and now you get a whole day of rest. These infrequent days usually fell on a Sunday. Yuffie liked to call them 'lazy Sundays'. It was rather fitting, considering she never did much but lounge around in her pyjamas on these days. And today was one of those days. Yuffie sighed quietly again. It was nice and quiet (not _too _quiet, she hated that), and there was just her and Dave in the house.

Oh, and there was Vincent. But he was upstairs in his room, and he was a very quiet inhabitant. Yuffie kept forgetting he was in the building. She appreciated his quiet nature, but would like it better if he was a _little _more social. She'd have to fix that. She wanted to help him move on and get over Lucrecia. Mainly because she'd had a crush on him since she was sixteen, and the feeling still hadn't gone away, even three years later.

Suddenly Yuffie's mobile phone rang, demanding her attention and jolting her out of the peaceful mental bubble she was currently residing in. She sighed and let it ring for a few seconds, before reaching for it, stretching out her arm to it's fullest extent.

Eventually she succeeded in grabbing the phone from the coffee table without her butt having to leave the sofa.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Yuffie," Reeve said pleasantly, "how are you?"

"Hi Reeve! I'm good thanks, you?" Yuffie responded cheerfully.

"I'm very well thank you. Actually, I'm calling to ask for a favour."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you'd come and help out our WRO trainees?"

Yuffie pouted, even though Reeve couldn't see her expression, obviously, "But Reeve! It's a lazy Sunday!"

"I understand that Yuffie," Reeve knew what 'lazy Sunday's' meant to Yuffie, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need your help."

Yuffie made a small noise of reluctance. "But I'm sorta, well I'm..."

"Okay, tell you what, how about you stay at Tifa's for a few more hours and come in later? Say...five o'clock?" Reeve said generously.

Yuffie smiled, "Yay! That's awesome of you Reeve! I'll be there later."

Reeve laughed, "See you then."

"Bye!"

Yuffie hung up with a smile on her face, at least she had a few more hours to herself...

She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, crushing Dave in between. Glee was almost finished now, and Yuffie wondered what else she'd like to watch...when her stomach rumbled. The ninja frowned, she didn't _feel _hungry...her stomach gave another loud growl. Apparently her stomach thought otherwise. Not like her tummy had a brain to think with but...anyway, Yuffie got up padded to the kitchen (still clutching Dave), not wanting to deprive her tummy of any yummy food it may desire.

_'Now, just what should I eat?' _She thought, opening the fridge and scanning the all the decent things in there, _'Hmm, left over pizza...no. Tifa's fat free yoghurt...no. Some chocolate pudding...not today. Still some of my lychees left...nah, don't fancy 'em. There's Cloud's left over macaroni cheese...eew! Heck no!" _

Yuffie scowled and slammed the fridge door in annoyance. _There was nothing good to eat! _

Yuffie pondered for a second, before she realised exactly what her stomach craved. _Ice cream! _Of course!

She ducked down and opened the bottom compartments of the fridge, one by one. Her mouth had dropped open by the time she opened the last one.

_There was no ice cream left. None._

_'Nooooooooooooooo!' _Yuffie mentally screamed, her eyes wide. How was that even _possible?! _There was no ice cream in the house. At all.

Oh. My. God. The world just _froze. _

Well, Yuffie's world froze anyway. In Yuffie Kisaragi's world, a world without ice cream was meaningless. Same as a world without materia. Pointless. It should just cease to exist.

She'd have to go get some ice cream from the store...but it was a lazy Sunday, and because it was a lazy Sunday, she wasn't about to get dressed and walk to the store. Nah-ah.

Yuffie's world started moving again once she'd thought of a solution.

"VINNNIEEEE!!!"

Yuffie began running through the kitchen as fast as she could go, still holding into Dave. Vincent had heard her scream and was running down the stairs, and they met at the bottom. Vincent grabbed Yuffie's shoulders to stop them from running into each other.

"What is it Yuffie?" he asked urgently, thinking there was a threat in the house. Yuffie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Vinnie...there's no ice cream in the fridge!" she said desperately, as though a disaster of apocalyptic proportions had just occurred.

Vincent blinked. Then he dropped his arms, making a quiet noise of annoyance. "Is that all?"

Then Yuffie blinked, in shock. _"Is that all?!" _she imitated him incredulously. "Vincent...I don't think you understand what a c_risis _this is! This is just...indescribably bad!"

Vincent sighed.

"Of course it is Yuffie." he said patiently, it was best to go along with whatever she said.

"Don't act so calm! No ice cream when needed is like no...no ammo for Cerberus!" she said, trying to get him to understand how truly _horrific _this was with a situation he could relate to.

Vincent smirked a little. "Well that _is _a disaster."

Yuffie nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah it is!"

"Then why don't you go get some ice cream from the store just down the street?"

She gaped at him. "Vinnie, do you know what day it is today?"

Vincent thought, fast. It wasn't her birthday...or any other special occasion he could think of that gave her an excuse not to get dressed...

Yuffie took his silence as a no. "Oh my gawd Vinnie, you don't know me at all!" she made a heartbroken expression before putting her hands over her face. Vincent was quickly thinking of how he could make emends when she spoke, throwing her hands in the air; "It's a lazy Sunday today, not that you know what that means!"

Vincent did, in fact, know what this meant.

"Ah," he said, "these are the days where you do nothing productive whatsoever."

Yuffie was surprised for a second, then she beamed. "Yay! You do know! Then you are forgiven." she said approvingly, "Therefore," she continued, "because it's a lazy Sunday, _I _can't go get some ice cream, but _you _on the other hand..."

Vincent sighed.

"You were screaming for me because you want me to go get you some ice cream?"

"...yes, please."

Vincent shook his head. "I don't see why a 'lazy Sunday' gives you the right not to do anything for yourself."

"Vince, with me, lazy Sundays are like, a _religion. _It's gotta be followed right."

"..."

"Less dot-dot-dotting and more moving-your-ass-to-the-store-to-get-me-some-ice-cream!"

Vincent didn't move. He was considering just going back upstairs to his room...

"I mean, I can't take Dave with me to the store, and I always keep him with me on lazy Sundays." Yuffie said, trying to be persuasive, "I can't leave him all by himself, I'll miss him!"

Vincent frowned slightly, he'd never heard of this 'Dave', but it sounded like he was close to Yuffie. And she couldn't go anywhere because she'd "miss him". He didn't like that.

But he wasn't _jealous_, no.

"Who is Dave?" he asked.

Yuffie grinned. "How could you not know? Dave's my teddy bear!" She squeezed the bear closer to her chest for emphasis.

Vincent had an urge to laugh at himself, which he suppressed. Though a tiny part of him was relieved.

"...I see." he said, holding back a smile.

"I never let go of him on lazy Sundays." she said, "Like I said, it's a religion."

Vincent still didn't want to go the store. He preferred not to mingle in society if he could help it.

But then Yuffie gave him her puppy-dog eyes.

_"Please _Vinnie?" she pleaded.

He sighed. Damn those eyes were persuasive...

"...Fine."

Yuffie beamed. "Yay! Thank you Vinnie!" She hugged him suddenly around the waist, and Vincent returned the hug hesitantly after a few seconds.

"I haven't even set off for it yet." he said. Yuffie giggled and let go of him.

"But you're _going _for it now, and you're _going_ to hurry aren't you Vinnie?"

"Yes Yuffie." he responded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Shoo then, go go go!" she said, ushering him out of the door. "I'd like neapolitan please!" she yelled after him, before closing the door and returning to her spot on the sofa.

True to his word, Vincent did hurry. Not that it took all that long anyway. When he got back Yuffie was already in the kitchen, with a bowl ready and waiting on the work top and a spoon in her hand, and holding Dave the teddy bear with the other.

"Twelve minutes and forty seven seconds," she stated as Vincent gave her the shopping bag, "nice service Vinnie."

He said nothing as he watched her open the ice cream quickly and plop three large scoops into the bowl.

"Aren't you going to offer me any? I did go all the way to the store to get it for you." he said. He didn't _really_ want any, he just wanted to see how she'd react. He predicted she would want the whole tub to herself.

And he was right.

Yuffie looked at him in shock. "Gawd Vinnie, this is _my _tub of ice cream! If you wanted some you should have got your own! And since when did you develop a sweet tooth?"

He just shook his head.

Yuffie put the lid on the tub and turned to face him. "Don't touch any! It's mine! Look..." Yuffie took a blank sticky note from the front of the fridge and got a pen from the drawer. Then she wrote 'Yuffie's' on it and stuck it on the side of the tub before putting it in the bottom compartment of the fridge. "See? _Mine._"

Vincent held back a smirk. Then he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He was getting good at predicting Yuffie's reactions he thought...

Yuffie walked in holding her ice cream and Dave. She blinked when she saw where Vincent was sitting, then narrowed her eyes.

"Vincent." she said sharply. Vincent looked at her, surprised she had used his proper name, and then he realised she only ever did that when she was annoyed with him. So he must've done something wrong.

And he was right.

"You are in my seat." Yuffie said, "That is _my _spot on a lazy Sunday. Don't make me go get a sticky note to prove it."

This time Vincent did smirk, if only a little, before moving over. She sat and began eating her ice cream slowly, savouring every mouthful. Vincent half watched her, half watched the T.V.

"I wish I could sit here and eat ice cream all day." Yuffie said wistfully. Vincent was slightly confused.

"Why can't you? If it's a 'lazy Sunday', you won't be doing anything else."

Yuffie frowned. "I know, but Reeve went and spoiled my day 'cos he needs me to help the WRO trainees. So I gotta go soon." she said sadly, as though she'd missed out on a treat.

Vincent looked at her expression, and the words came out of his mouth before he had time to think about them, "I'll go for you."

Yuffie looked at him, surprised. Vincent was surprised himself, he wondered what the hell had made him say that.

"You will?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

He was, apparently. He couldn't go back on it now. Vincent nodded.

Yuffie beamed at him. "Thank you Vinnie! You're awesome!"

Vincent looked away from her, wondering why a part of him was glad he'd made her smile. Well, it _was _a lazy Sunday, and Yuffie deserved days where she didn't have to do anything except eat ice cream and watch television…he supposed.

Yuffie continued to eat her ice cream happily, and they both sat in comfortable silence and watched the T.V. Until Yuffie gasped.

Vincent turned his head to look at her. She was gazing at the ice cream on the spoon as though it would be the cause of her death.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked, genuinely concerned.

"My ice cream." she said quietly.

Vincent frowned and shifted closer to her in order to look. The small spoonful of vanilla/chocolate ice cream sitting on the spoon looked perfectly normal to him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Don't you read tea leaves Vinnie? It can be applied to ice cream too! Can't you see it?!"

Vincent looked from her face to the ice cream, and then back again.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"How can you _not?! _Look!" she said, turning the spoon about ninety degrees anti-clockwise, "It's a heart shape!"

Vincent looked back at the ice cream to discover that it was, in fact, heart shaped. However, he was still confused.

"So?" he asked, wanting to know how this blob of unusually shaped ice cream had offended her so much.

"_So,_" she repeated, "this is bad! Obviously it's referring to my future, 'cos I'm the one eating this. This heart shape must be the ice cream equivalent of my heart. And look; half of it is vanilla, half is chocolate, split right down the middle! That probably means my hearts gonna get broken!" she exclaimed, clearly distressed.

Vincent resisted the urge to laugh. She seemed convinced this ice cream was showing her fate. He thought it was ridiculous.

"Yuffie, I'm sure it's just a coincidence." he said, trying not to smile.

She shook her head insistently, "Nah-ah! It's a _sign_ Vinnie!"

Vincent couldn't hold it back, he smiled. Yuffie's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you smiling for?! This is _terrible!_"

"It's just ice cream Yuffie." he said, attempting to calm her down.

"But Vinnie, this ice cream is special! I mean, look at how perfect the shape is! How could it have done that without divine intervention?!"

Vincent smirked at her before looking at the heart shape that rested on her spoon. Now that Yuffie had turned the shape the right way up, there was no mistaking it. It was definitely shaped like a heart, half of it vanilla, and half of it chocolate. He shook his head, making a noise of amusement. He couldn't have predicted _this _reaction over some ice cream. But he found himself wanting to get to know Yuffie better.

"You believe in fortune telling?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Of course! Especially when the signs are as clear as this…"

"In that case," Vincent said slowly, "perhaps the two flavours in it signify the joining of two hearts becoming one, and not being heartbroken, as the heart is intact."

Yuffie blinked in shock, just as Vincent realised. This heart shaped ice cream had made him see he had feelings for Yuffie Kisaragi. He realised the reason why he'd ran to her when she'd screamed, the reason he was jealous when he'd thought she had a boyfriend, the reason he'd gone to the store for her, the reason he had volunteered to go to the WRO in her place so she could stay at home. At first he internally panicked, but calmed down once he'd taken a few seconds to think about it.

Did he _love _her? …No.

Was he _falling _in love with her? …Yes.

"Vinnie? Are you listening?" Yuffie's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "I just said I think you're right, this is a good thing!" she smiled widely. Yuffie was relieved this could be interpreted as a good sign, as she was very superstitious. "Thanks Vinnie! Who knew you could read ice cream so well? Only…now I don't wanna eat it. I mean, look at how pretty it is!" she said, holding up the spoon so Vincent could get a better look.

Vincent was slightly unsettled about his recent revelation, but he decided to think about it later. Perhaps this small heart shaped ice cream wasn't as ridiculous as he'd first thought.

But if she didn't want to eat it…

Yuffie was holding the spoon close to Vincent's face, and he quickly opened his mouth and took the ice cream of the spoon, devouring the little vanilla/chocolate flavoured heart and letting it melt in his mouth. Vincent predicted Yuffie would say the first thing that came to mind.

And he was right.

"OMFG YOU ATE IT!!!"

He smiled. A warm, genuine smile. Yuffie beamed at the sight, her annoyance with him temporarily forgotten.

All because of a lazy Sunday and some ice cream.

* * *

**Awwh! Cheesy perhaps, but I reckon it's cute. But what did you think of it? Tell me in the form of a review, please and thank you! And please point out any grammar/spelling mistakes for me. **

**Hmm, reading this story through makes me want some ice cream...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
